


When We Were Wallflowers

by TherapyCrocodile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Archery, Blood and Gore, Character Development, Combat, Conflict, DNF, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Hunting, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minecraft, POV Third Person, Romance, Scars, Slow Burn, Stars, Zombies, descriptive, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherapyCrocodile/pseuds/TherapyCrocodile
Summary: In a world where the boys live and survive together, Dream finds himself feeling different towards George after a strange interaction at the lake near their home.-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	1. Morning Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated 1-2 times a week :)

Light filters onto the forest floor, exposing a cow elk. Her brown back glowing an amber-orange as she quietly nibbled on the damp moss clutching the earth. Her ears carefully swiveled as she kept her gaze on her delectable meal. A small pop of a branch echoes around the birch trees surrounding her. She whips her head up and sniffs the air, not catching anything unusual on the misty air. She hesitates, raising her front right hoove slightly as her hackles raise a couple of centimeters. She blinks, her large dark eyes surveying the scene. Nothing. She lowers her head again, lowering her hoof as she relaxed again. Suddenly, the fwoosh of an arrow flies over her back. She startles, snorting as she crashes between the thin and papering birch trees. 

“Fuck,” A young man whispers, hiding behind a chunk of brush he’d placed there days before as a blind. He stands, stretching his shoulders and back. He’d been sitting there waiting for two hours, just to miss the damned animal. He walks away from the blind, avoiding the crunchier parts of the forest floor. He walks several yards to where his arrow soared away. The man digs through the moss, barely finding the feathers on the end poking from beneath the soft soil. Pulling it was easy this time, unlike the many times the arrow had gone into harder clay or rocky dirt. He stood, pulling the chunks of earth from the feathers. The screech of a singular firework echoes in the distance. He turns his head, _at least someone had a successful hunt_ , he thinks to himself, before placing his arrow in the quiver and sprinting towards the sound. 

➴

He arrived at a small clearing in an oak forest, to his friend Sapnap gleefully standing over a three-point bull elk. 

“Hey Dream, I guess I win this morning’s hunt!” He called, grinning ear to ear.

“I almost had a cow over in the birch forest, I need to adjust my bow’s sight really bad.”

“Sure sure man, blame the sight.” Sapnap laughed, before looking around a bit. “Where’s George?”

Dream looked around, no sign of their friend anywhere.

“Maybe he didn’t see the firework,” he suggested, as Sapnap adjusted his headband.

Dream walked forward to examine the animal. It was on the skinnier side, but the antlers were very nice. The fur was still really thick and wiry from the most recent winter. Sapnap had already removed the arrow from the bull’s side, an open wound gaped in where the arrow had been, blood beginning to dry around the edges. They needed to get this thing back home before the sun ruined the meat. 

“It may just be us, man. I know you don’t like gutting so if you could keep watch that’d be great.” Sapnap said, pulling his leather-bound knife roll out of his beat-up backpack. Dream nodded, grabbing his bow and slinging an arrow gently across it, prepared if trouble arises. He walked a little far from Sapnap, so he could survey the area around them. He couldn’t help feel some kind of concern that no one else arrived from the firework. They weren’t that far from the base. Bad had told them that morning that he was going to work on the farm while the three of them, Dream, Sapnap, and George hunted for the meat supply for the next couple of weeks. They each had a firework to light if they got something, if one was lit it would ruin the rest of the hunting for what was left of the day. George may have just gone back with seeds or apples for Bad. 

“Is George still making us those custom arrows?” Sapnap called. 

Dream didn’t look at him but called back.

“As far as I know he is, he’s making mine bright green so I don’t lose them.” 

“Wouldn’t that make it harder to find them? You like to hunt in the greener areas.”

Dream rolled his eyes and adjusted the quiver and bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Is that a yes and you’re too embarrassed to tell me I’m right? I’m flattered, Clay.”

“Oh my god shut up, _Nicholas_.” Dream sneered.

Sapnap groaned loudly. Dream found himself smiling and shaking his head in amusement. 

➴

Sapnap took about two hours to get the elk skinned and gutted. They each had a chunk of tarp in their bags so they wrapped as much of the meat as they could and shoved it into their bags. Dream had to take his axe out and attach it to his belt. The two made the trek home, the weight in their bags slowing them down. Sapnap insisted on keeping the antlers so he brought the head, tied as well as it could be to the very full bag. It was roughly mid-afternoon, causing the nice trickle of light from the sun to turn into a hot beam. Sapnap was breathing heavily from the extra weight, so Dream took his knife roll. They reeked of elk blood, which was one of the worst smells in the world. 

They walked for about twenty minutes before thin smoke swirled into the sky ahead. Dream smiled at the thought of sitting down and maybe even taking a dip in the lake nearby. They approached the house, seeing Bad hang herbs from the porch. 

“I saw the firework, who got it?” he asked.

“H-... I did.” Sapnap breathed, dropping his bag on the ground. 

Bad was wearing a dark t-shirt that had holes here and there and light gray shorts. It was weird seeing him not wearing his hood in his house clothes. Sapnap was wearing a worn-out black long-sleeve turtleneck and dark jeans. He hates washing blood from his white shirt so he leaves it if he’s going out for a hunt. His hair was also tied back in a loose man bun to stay out of his eyes. He pulled it out and flung the hair tie at Bad.

“Sapnap, you muffinhead-”

Dream was wearing ripped black jeans, with a black long sleeve like Sapnap’s but way more torn up. The boys walked into the house and placed the wrapped meat in the cooler. Dream closed the cooler and sat on it, taking off his black hunting boots. Sapnap was doing the same but on the tiled floor of the shared kitchen. Bad leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and looked at Dream. 

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, just a little confused about how Snapmap managed to get something before you,” Bad said, laughing a little.

Sapnap’s face contorted with offense to the wrong name, processed, then simply went “HA-”

“I have to fix my sights, maybe I’ll do that today and practice my shot as well.” Dream explained. 

Bad gave a nod before George quickly shuffled into the kitchen. He had a few rabbits tied on a rope that hung on his shoulder. Dream stood so he could put them in the cooler. 

“Where were you at?” Dream asked. 

“In the plains, I was looking for rabbits.”

“You didn’t see the firework?” Sapnap asked, standing up finally. 

“Nope, I may or may not have taken a nap while waiting.” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes and Dream laughed a bit. This wouldn’t be the first time he missed one, and certainly not the last. George talked for a bit about how he found a beehive and marked it on his map. Sapnap talked about getting honey and trading it in town. They needed new clothes anyway, among other goods. 

“I think I may go for a cool down in the lake, any of you want to come with?” Dream asked them.

Bad and Sapnap declined, but George said he’d tag along. Dream grabbed an extra bag that wasn’t covered in the stench of old elk blood and packed a towel and a hoodie to change into after he got in. George said he wasn’t going to swim but Dream packed him a towel in case he changed his mind. 


	2. The Lake

Dream decided to leave his bow on the porch and take his axe, which was still attached to his belt. George grabbed his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, clearly debating grabbing a weapon for himself. Dream was the one who had more skill in combat than the other three boys. Sapnap liked to think he was better, but Dream bested him every time with a smile. George watched Dream adjust his axe before rolling his dark sleeves up. Scars raced up Dream’s arms, well actually, all over him. There was a particular scar that went across the middle of his nose, a slice between his freckles that flecked his cheeks. He was very proud of the battle-scars, which made him more likely to wear short-sleeved shirts or tank tops in town. 

“Do you think we’ll run into someone? You’re rolling your sleeves, seems pretty serious.” George pointed out.

Dream laughed a little to himself. 

“Nah, just getting a little warm is all. Not warm enough to get a tank on though.”

George nodded as Dream started to walk towards the fenced-in perimeter. He followed the taller boy, wondering why his friend was so quiet. Dream would usually be harassing George about how he knocked out in a field instead of helping them. Sapnap was hanging his elk head on a tree limb as they walked through the gate. He really did need to stop collecting every rack his kill has because most of them weren’t good enough to keep. 

➴

Dream and George walked for about fifteen minutes, the sun above them slowly starting to descend. The trees began thinning out as they approached the bank of the lake. Dream saw the trail they’d cut into the foliage. They walked down it, the path not as worn as it was the summer before. Dream took his axe out and slashed at a few branches and brush clouding the pathway. George backed off as he worked. They reached the end, scanning the sandy gravel beach. Sapnap and Bad had built a small shelter, that was now slumped over and sad looking. Dream looked at it before finally stepping from the hidden trail. 

“It’s clear, I think it’s too early in the season for anyone else to be interested in the lake.” He said, setting his bag on the ground. He took off his tennis shoes, feeling the small pebbles scramble under his feet. George took his shoes off as well, setting his bag down next to Dream’s.

“Are you actually swimming? It’s kind of cooler now that we’re here.” George said, a brow raised. 

Dream looked back at him before pulling the shirt over his head. More scars revealed again, he’d gained new ones over the winter with the other groups around challenging fights for goods. It was very rare they’d have to give up anything but it does happen sometimes. 

“We’ll see if I change my mind, I may just sit in the water if I’m being honest.”

Dream ran a hand through his dirty blond hair as he took off his belt. He pulled the axe from it and handed it to George. George took it and held it as Dream pulled off his jeans, just down to his black boxers. He held his hand out for the axe again and George gave him a confused look.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for me to hold it?” He asked. 

Dream shrugged, “I guess so, I figured you’d just want to chill, maybe take another nap.” 

George frowned and rolled his eyes, then held the weapon to Dream. Dream refused it and walked to the water. He hesitated for a moment before stepping in, realizing the bottom wasn’t as slimy as it was in the summer. He let out a relieved breath as the cold water nipped at his ankles. With zero hesitation, he sat down, his body spasming a little, adjusting to the drastic temperature change. A low breath escaped his lips as he tried to calm his panicked brain.

“Lookin great, Dream. I love your body freakouts.” George laughed, walking to the very edge of the water. 

Dream whipped his head around to glare at the dark-haired boy. 

“At least I’m in the water, not being a smartass on land.” 

George smiled humorously and sat on the bank, placing the axe next to him. Dream awkwardly turned around in the water so he could face George. A shaky gasp escaped his lungs as the deeper water touched his back. George immediately laughed, mimicking the sound. 

“I’m assuming that since Sapnap was hanging the head he got the animal this morning?” 

Dream nodded, remembering how he’d wasted such a good opportunity with his finicky bow. He thought back to the cow, she’d been in such a good placement.

“I walked up when you were talking about your bow. We should definitely practice some archery, I’ve been getting a bit rusty since I mostly set traps for my hunts now.” George suggested.

Dream smiled a little and adjusted his legs under the water. “Sounds like a plan, man.” 

➴

Eventually, Dream began to tremble in the water, creating ripples in the still liquid. He got out, trying his best to wring out his boxers while they were still on. Sand and small pebbles stuck to his feet, which he tried to shake off with every step. He put his shirt back on, it was just long enough to cover the top part of his thighs. He would need to dry off before he attempted his jeans. He grabbed his towel and briskly wiped down his legs, trying his best to dry them as quickly as possible. George had walked towards him, carrying the axe. Dream sat on a stump so he could get all the sand off his feet before putting on his jeans. Once his pants were on, he grabbed his belt again and looked at George. There was a moment before he caught on and handed Dream the axe so he could put it on the belt. Dream stood, brushing a few granules of sand off his sleeve and pant leg. George folded up the towel and put it back in Dream’s bag. They both slung their bags over their shoulders and started back towards the trail. Dream took one more look over the landscape, no one. It was surprising they didn’t run into any trouble, this was closer to the patrol routes than anywhere else. 

“Dream?” George said, staring at him.

He realized he was totally zoning you and laughed a little, “Sorry I was scanning.”

George nodded in response. The brush covering their trail rustled, and Dream froze.

“Scanning for what exactly, Dream?” A deeper voice asked. Dream inhaled and turned his head, less than a foot away from him was none other than Techno, his dark eyes focusing on him under a pig mask. _Fuck._


	3. The Shelter

Dream stared into Techno’s eyes, seeing the malice behind the mask. Dream stood straight, presenting himself more confidently. They were the same height, but Techno would always see someone’s posture as a weakness. Dream could feel how tense George was behind him, they only had one weapon and Dream’s firework was in his other bag at the house. Techno’s mask only hid the upper part of his face, so his mouth was visible, a sly grin across his face. Dream swallowed, as the air around them grew thick. Techno suddenly reached his sword out, lifting Dream’s shirt up on his left side, a dark fresher scar dividing his pale skin underneath. 

“I see it’s finally healed, I thought I’d went too far in winter, old friend,” Techno said coolly, letting the shirt rest down again. Dream’s gaze and posture didn’t falter, if anything he held himself higher.

“We can fight another day, Techno.” Dream said, holding eye contact. 

Techno made an amused sound. 

“Why? You had only an axe last time, and George is here this time.”

“Leave him out of it, our quarrel is you and I only.” Dream said calmly. He knew George could manage himself but fighting Techno was a different story. Dream thought back to the immense sting of Techno’s blade slicing his side, the blood rolling down his stomach. How hard he fell on his back from the blow as everyone watched in awe and anguish. It had taken him almost two weeks to heal up and do things on his own. He knew that Techno would never kill him, but he’d try to almost get there. Techno was just staring, that’s when Dream saw him glance at the sky. It wasn’t blue anymore, orange tint was spreading. 

“I have a better idea, give me your axe.” Techno grinned, “You don’t have time to get home before the monsters emerge.”

“Are you insane? You’ll kill us both!” George snapped.

Dream turned to George and covered his mouth, handing the axe to Techno. George stared at Dream with a gaped mouth. 

“Leave us,” Dream said simply, staring at Techno. 

Techno hesitated, looking baffled that Dream had actually complied. 

“If you survive, I’ll bring you some goods.” The pig-man said, tipping his head and saluting. He stepped into the brush, giving the two men a glance before disappearing into the woods. Dream removed his hand from George’s mouth, revealing his horrified expression.

“Clay, what the fuck? You just let him take the axe?” 

“If I had said no, he would have wounded one of us, leaving no chance of us surviving the night. I know him.” Dream’s eyes squinted as his side stung with hot pain like it did months ago. George looked at the lake, the color turning more and more yellow-orange. Dream looked at the small building that leaned a little. George shot him a panicked look, they didn’t have time to go anywhere else, the sun was retreating. It had been a very long time since they didn’t stay in the safety of the house during the night. Dream ran to the shelter, immediately using the old rope and wood planks to get it in semi-good condition. George zoned out watching him move, straining himself for survival, a kind of desperate he’d only seen a few times. 

➴

“George, get inside.” Dream said sternly, suddenly holding onto his shoulder.

George nodded, before walking inside the small building. It was about five feet by five feet, very small with two men inside. Once Dream felt everything was tightly secured, the two of them sat on the sandy floor of the shack. It was completely dark outside, just the sound of their own breathing, and a zombie dragging itself by would interrupt the eerie silence. The two didn’t talk, just stared into the darkness. Dream suddenly became aware of the frigid wet boxers he was still wearing. It soaked into his jeans, making everything below his rib cage cold. 

“I’ll keep watch, get some sleep,” George whispered.

Dream shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t sleep anyway. George squinted in the extremely low light.

“I’ll do it, I’ll wake you up if I need to switch.” Dream said, reaching in the dark and giving George a shoulder pat: 

Dream heard George’s mouth open but nothing came out, he wanted to argue. He eventually settled lying down, semi curled up, with the extra towel draped over himself. It didn’t take very long for his breathing to slow and shift into obvious sleep. Dream gripped a stick he had across his lap. He wasn’t very confident he could defend them from anything besides a zombie but he could try. He did kill a spider with a hunting knife once. 

It was quiet for a while, which left Dream in thought. He saw Techno’s mask, the tusks attached making him look more deranged than he was. He saw the boys’ faces when Techno slashed him. Bad had immediately teared up, George and Sapnap yelled and tried to get to him. Techno stood over Dream, as he bled onto the grass in the town’s courtyard. It was bittersweet, that moment, a reminder to the old alliance. Dream was pulled from his thoughts as something bumped into the wall of the shelter. Dream froze and held his breath.  _ Zombie.  _ The undead monster dragged its damaged hands along the wood, clearly knowing that the two boys were inside for it. Dream saw it through a crack in the wall, it’s green and gray skin glowing in the moonlight. He gripped the stick, there was a hole in the wall around eye level from a knot in the plank. He could easily stick it through there to take out the zombie. 

It was disturbing how quiet it was while being uncertain if there was prey in the building or not. It was trying to find out, walking towards the hole in the wall. Dream quietly stood, his knee popping in the process. He held his breath as a raspy breath sounded outside the wall. George adjusted, and Dream tried his best to not just lay on his friend to keep him from moving. The zombie made a low gargle sound, then groaned. Now or never, or it would call more. Dream whipped the door open, to the zombie hunched right outside it. It’s empty eyes focused on Dream, its teeth clacking as it reached out for him. Dream raised the stick and forcefully drilled it into the creature's head, the decomposing skull collapsing inwards as he did so. He held back a gag as it twitched, before growing still. He pulled the stick out, before gently placing the body on the ground. He closed the door, making sure the coast was clear. 

He settled back on the ground and let out a low breath. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he looked at the ceiling. It took awhile for him to calm down from that, it had been a long time since he’d been completely unprepared and genuinely scared of the possible outcome. More unknown time passed, through the hole in the wall he could see light beginning to appear in the sky. Not enough to pack up and leave, but ease his stress. 

“Clay?” George murmured in his sleep.

Dream looked at him, his eyes were open but he didn’t look all there.

“George...are you awake?”

“Clay, remind me that the trilliums will bloom in the birch forest this year. I’ve been waiting for a long time to actually see more than a few at a time in bloom.” 

Dream blinked. What was he going on about? 

“I didn’t realize you were so enthusiastic about flowers, George.” 

There was silence. George’s eyes closed again and he let out a sigh.

“I didn’t want you and Sapnap to know, one more thing to bully me about…” he trailed off.

Dream stated at him, sudden guilt hitting him. His shoulders slumped, he’d have to ask him once he was awake. It may have just been a dream he was having. Dream lifted his head and rested it against the rough wooden wall and drew in a breath. Techno better be giving amazing goods for this. 


	4. Back Home

Morning light started to cascade through the slits in the wood onto the dusty floor and George’s still body. The towel that had been draped across his body was now bunched up on his right side. Dream was surprisingly more awake than he’d expected, the anxiety of protecting them both keeping him aware. He shifted a little, his stiff, cold hips creating a kind of uncomfortable he wasn’t used to. He needed a hot bath after this. Dream stood slowly, trying to be quiet. He exhaled as his spine stretched to its natural position, popping here and there. His shoulders rolled, making his achy body finally settle. He glanced at George, his dark hair an absolute mess and sticking to his forehead. George looked more pale than usual in the yellow-light, making Dream chuckle a little to himself. He’d have to get on his case about it another time. Dream untied his handiwork on the makeshift door, wanting to check the surroundings before dragging his friend from sleep. The silence and exhaustion creeping into Dream’s head reminded him of George’s sleep talk. It made him look back at the sleeping man, his eyebrow twitched and he shifted on the floor. With his anxiety about survival depleting along with the darkness, the guilt sunk in to replace it. 

It wasn’t only upsetting that George wasn’t telling his friends his interests, but also afraid they’d bully him for it. Sure, the boys did poke fun at him, but they did that to each other equally. It was their own form of friendship. Dream considered himself the closest to George because he’s so trusting. Yet, George didn’t mention the interest in Trilliums until they were cornered in a shitty shack and he was completely out. Dream ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake the feeling. It bothered him so deep. George could have just forgotten to mention it or was being a tad dramatic, which wouldn’t be out of character. Dream gently rolled his earlobe between his thumb and index finger, thinking. 

“Dream?” George said, rubbing his eye.

Dream jumped a little, forgetting George was behind him. He turned, meeting his friend’s gaze. 

“Did you get any sleep?” 

Dream gave him a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his head. 

“Dude, seriously?” George asked, disappointed.

“Anyways, now that you’re up, let’s get back, Bad is probably bawling his eyes out right now worrying.” 

George rolled his eyes, before sitting up and brushing dirt and sand off his shirt. Dream opened the door, scanning the woods. The body of the zombie was sprawled where he’d left it. The drying hole in its head making him feel semi-nauseous. He walked out, going around to drag it deep into the bushes so it didn’t stink up the area. George was standing now, his mouth gaping. 

“Clay, you took out a zombie?” 

“What does it look like?” He grinned. 

George frowned, grabbing both of their bags and putting the towel away. He walked out of the shelter as well, looking across the lake then back at Dream. 

“I’ll get the arms if you can get the legs.” Dream instructed, grabbing the dry wrist skin of the corpse. George nodded, getting a hold of its ankles. They awkwardly carried the body to a large chunk of brush a fair distance from the trail. Thankfully they were generally in the decomposition stage of being mostly bones in a week or so. There was a cold silence between them as they walked back along the loose shore to the trail. Dream’s throat was dry as he thought of bringing up the night’s conversation as a joke, but he stopped himself. George looked a bit on edge and exhausted, even though he seemed to get a decent amount of sleep. 

“What’s up?” Dream asked.

“The ground was pretty solid so my body is a bit achy.”

“Ah, gotcha.” 

The silence returned. Why was it so awkward?

➴

Dream ended up taking his bag from George, who argued a little since Dream didn’t get any sleep. They walked with little conversation, mostly just comments on the scenery or the fresh shoots coming from the ground. Every mention of plants the Trilliums popped into Dream’s head. The route they were taking home wouldn’t go through the birch forest, maybe they could go another time and he’ll explain the secrecy. The closer they got to the house, the more Dream’s lack of sleep affected him. He would laugh a little and George would give him a confused look. 

“Are you good?”

“I’m fine, just really excited to face plant into my bed.”

George smiled a little, glancing at the dirty blonde man. He was walking wonky. 

“Dream, why are you walking like that?”

George’s question brought Dream’s attention to his slightly sensitive thighs. 

“Oh my god, you didn’t change your boxers after the lake. Did you wear them all night like that?.. Do you have swamp ass right now?”

Dream immediately started laughing, wheezing a little. 

“It’s mostly dry, but my thighs are sore so I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have an annoying chafing rash.”

George laughed a little, “That sucks, man. I’m sure Bad has something for it.”

Dream nodded, trying to ignore the stinging sensation. He’d only ever gotten a chafing rash once, last summer after spending the whole day at the lake in the heat. He and Sapnap had both gotten one and whined about it for a good couple of days afterward. 

➴

As soon as the house came into view, the yelling of both Bad and Sapnap rang around the clearing. Bad reached them first, practically tackling George. Sapnap caught up, standing in front of Dream.

“Where were you two?” Bad demanded, checking George’s hands and face.

“We were about to start scouting, I thought you had a firework,” Sapnap said, an axe in hand. 

George started calling Bad off, explaining that he was fine and Dream watched them overnight. Bad immediately turned to Dream, then started coddling him instead. Dream let him check his face, while he talked.

“Techno showed up at the lake just before sunset. He took my axe-”

“You let him take your axe?” Sapnap demanded, getting into his face. 

“That’s what I said!” George piped in. 

Dream rolled his eyes, as the group walked towards the house. 

“You didn’t get into any major trouble though, right?” Bad asked.

“We stayed in the shore shack, it needed some minor fixing and reinforcing but after that it was fine. I did end up taking out a zombie, it wasn’t anything extremely brave or crazy.”

Sapnap grinned and gave him a fist bump. George mostly chatted with Bad as they reached the house. Sapnap locked the gate behind them and walked onto the porch. Bad handed Dream and George a bottle of water and both men chugged them. Dream let out a low breath as he finished off the water. He hadn’t realized neither of them had eaten or drank water since the early afternoon the day before. Sapnap was leaning against the post of the front porch sharpening his knife. 

“I’m going to kill that pig-man.”

Dream looked at him and sighed, “No, he said he’d bring goods over for the trouble.”

“And that makes it okay?” George asked, shocking the other three with his sudden voice.

Dream gaped his mouth a little as he furrowed his brows.

“No, it’s not, but he could have killed one of us instead.”

George sighed and stood, his mood changed so drastically in a few moments. He walked towards his room, which was one of the two tree houses belonging to him and Sapnap. There was quiet as they watched him disappear through his doorway. 

“What happened in the shack?” Sapnap asked. 

“Nothing.” 

Dream stood up too, his pants still extremely uncomfortable. He walked off the porch and towards his room. He heard Bad and Sapnap talking about something as he walked away, but didn’t care to listen. He got to the ladder of his mini apartment and climbed up it, grumbling under his breath. He opened his door, the still air in the room comforting. He took off his rough tennis shoes and socks. Then the pants, which came off kind of sticky from the combination of sweat and lake water. He threw them into his laundry basket, before tossing his boxers in not too far behind. He grabbed new boxers and slipped them on, the dry fabric feeling way better than he’d expected. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it beside his bed. His tired body slowly crawled into the blankets and pillows, his bones feeling extremely heavy. He let out a low breath, before rolling onto his back. He traced the scar on his side, the healed skin creating the feeling of pain in his head. He knew it didn’t hurt anymore. His ceiling had lanterns strung up and maps of the constellations, they weren't distracting enough to keep him from sleep. His eyes grew heavier and heavier until he eventually got lost in the darkness. 


	5. Techno’s End Of The Bargain

A house looms ahead, one lantern lit on the makeshift porch outside. Dream exhales, settling the nerves. He’d been preparing for this for a few weeks, waiting for the right time. His partner was crouching next to him, bow in hand. He shot the man next to him a glance, the pig mask semi illuminated from the small light source attached to the house. 

“My knees are cramping, let’s move in.” the man whispered.

Dream lowered the white smiley mask face over his face, the mesh behind the eye holes making his sight adjust. He pulled his axe out of his belt, readying himself. The man-made his way towards the house, his lack of shoes making him silent. Dream followed then split off from him, going towards the window on the side. He held his breath, waiting for the signal. There was a low thump, then a muffled yell that didn’t belong to his partner. Footsteps skidded around in the building then two figures ran through the door. Dream was ready and slid in front of the second one, getting them onto the ground, then pulling them up with his axe to their throat. 

“Stop.” Dream demanded, “Turn slowly.”

The first person froze then turned, eyes wide. It was the boy named Bad, his hood up. He raised his hands up. 

“Please don’t hurt us.” 

Dream shifted a little, taking a glance to the one he had in his grasp. It was a skinny, dark-haired boy that was avoiding eye contact with him. Both of them were weirdly calm, it wasn’t all that surprising after watching them for the last few weeks. 

“What do you want?” Bad asked, glancing at the boy in his arms. 

“See this as a warning. We’ll begin trading with you starting next week.”

Techno came out of the house, dragging another boy out of the building, he had his wrists tied. 

“Let me go you fucking hog-”

Techno punched the tied up boy in the face with a loud crack. Bad’s eyes widened and his eyes welled with tears. Dream was also alarmed, they weren’t supposed to hurt them.

➴

Dream awoke with sweat rolling down his flushed skin. He sat up, his covers and pillows nowhere to be found on the bed. He ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair, feeling out of place. His stomach hurt and he was trembling slightly. He hadn’t had a dream like that for a long time, it’d been over a year. He wasn’t sure if the anguish he felt in it every time he put the axe to George’s throat, Techno punched Sapnap, or saw Bad cry was how he’d felt back then. He remembers feeling betrayed by Techno, he’d promised to stop hurting people. But he didn’t know the boys back then, and they feared him. Dream gingerly touched the scar on his side, one of the many haunting pieces of Techno. He pulled his knees inwards, wrapping his arms around them. His chin resting on kneecaps as he let out a low breath. He gave a sideways glance to his window, the sky dark. He’d slept through the whole day. 

Dream put on some loose gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, hoping that it wasn’t too late to miss the boys. He needed to see them to confirm they were alright. He opened his door, seeing the flicker of a fire around the corner of the main house. He half stepped, half slid down the ladder leading from his mini porch to the dew strewn grass. He was barefoot, not particularly worried about hurting his feet. Dream walked around the house, feeling anxiety bubble into his throat. He peeked around the corner to see all three of them sitting around the fire, Sapnap poking at the flames with a stick. He looked up.

“Dream, how was your nap?” He asked.

“Good, it sucks I wasted my whole day, though.” 

“You did need the sleep.” Bad put in, smiling.

Dream nodded, sitting down on the empty stump. George was next to Bad, staring at the fire intently. Dream suddenly felt a sense of uncomfortableness, like he didn’t belong.

“What are you thinking?” Sap asked, pulling his stick from the fire.

“Hm?”

“You seem off.” 

“I had a weird dream is all.” He explained, hoping he would stop pressing. 

George lifted his chill gaze to Dream’s. Why was George being so...cold? It was so unlike him, he’d been fine before Techno had shown up. He tried to not think too much into it, maybe his back hurt from sleeping on the ground. Who knows. 

Sapnap ended up talking about how he was going to make a stand in the trees for keeping watch so they wouldn’t have to climb on the roof anymore. Bad agreed, talking about how many times he’d almost fallen off. Pretty soon, just the sound of crackling flames and coals was filling the silence. Dream was still tired, but not in the sleeping way. More of wanting to just lie on the ground and stare at the sky. Dream looked up, trying to pinpoint constellations. Then, he heard a familiar call. A low sound of a scrub jay, coming from the dark trees across from the gate. Sapnap’s head whipped up, staring in the direction. He picked up a crossbow that was lying under the bench he was sitting on, loading it. Sure enough, the bird’s call sounded again, then the gate unlatched and the figure of Techno came through the gate. Dream clenched his fists as he saw his axe hanging from the man’s belt. All of the boys were standing now, staring at the man. He smiled under the pig mask, and Dream’s mind shot a memory of his own smiley mask hitting the ground, cracked and covered in blood. 

“I see that you and George survived, I always hold my end of the bargain.” He said flatly, dropping a medium sized bag on the ground. “There’s bandages, antiseptic, jerky, flint n’ steel, and various fruit seeds.”

No one said a word. They were waiting for Dream to say something. And he wasn’t going to, he didn’t need more images in his head. 

“Leave, Tech.” Sapnap said, the crossbow in his hands aimed directly at the man’s head. Techno looked at Sapnap, and shook his head. 

“No need to worry about me not leaving, I know where I’m not wanted,” he paused, turning halfway around. “Clay, here’s your axe.” 

He holds the handle, before dropping the weapon on the damp earth. 

“Next time, Clay, greet an old friend. It’s extremely rude to ignore someone like that.” 

Techno said, before going through the gate and leaving everyone tense. Dream stared at his axe, realizing that Techno had carved his name in the handle. Sapnap was still holding the crossbow steady, on edge. 

“I’ll take the bag inside then I’m turning in for the night. Sapnap I’m assuming you’ll take the first watch?” Bad asked.

Sap nodded, as Bad picked up the bag, he took a peek and sighed a breath of relief. Everything inside was as the pig had said. Dream walked forward, grabbing his axe from the ground. Sapnap had slipped off into his lookout spot, so it was just him and George. 

“Did I do something to offend you?.” Dream asked, searching for something in his friend’s gaze. George looked a little startled, then sighed. 

“No, I just sometimes remember what you used to be.” He said, before slowly turning away from Dream. “Goodnight, Clay.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far! I’m super into this concept/story! I appreciate the kudos and comments! It makes me extremely happy :)


	6. Birch Forest Pt1

A couple of weeks passed after Techno dropped off the supplies and stranded Dream and George in the shack by the lake. Time had ticked by with little drama or turmoil. Besides the awkward tension between Dream and George that no one but George knew the cause of. He never explained fully why he felt that way to Dream. The dirty blonde man just had to sit at every meal or hang out wondering what he was thinking. He would talk to him, but also have this energy in his voice and body language that would make Dream feel awkward. It made sense that George would be uncomfortable by Dream’s old nature because he was legitimately a scary thing to go up against. He used to be ruthless and would do as much as he could in his power to win. The only person he’d ever lost to was Techno, which ate at him. 

Sapnap and Bad didn’t get involved in the strange standoff that George was creating, because they knew it would all come down to the two men talking it out anyway. Dream spent most of his time watching from the tree stand over the house or practicing his archery. He fixed the sight and added some carved designs to the bow itself. Mostly simplistic flying birds or plants. The Trilliums kept popping back into his head, Spring was officially among them, so they would be in bloom. He thought about picking a few, but he knew that Bad wouldn’t probably appreciate the taking of such a temperamental flower. The new hunting routes would be decided soon, and Dream wanted George to tag along to finally take care of whatever was happening. 

Sapnap placed his tightly wrapped tarp into his bag, shoving it towards the bottom while placing the knife roll in after it. Dream had already packed and was watching the other boys get ready. George was done too, clearly zoning out. A bow was against his back, and his arrow quiver was attached to his bag. All of them were wearing shorts and long-sleeved shirts from the mild temperature outside. They’d decided to go in teams since the ordeal with Techno, Bad immediately made sure George and Dream were together because he was tired of the awkwardness when they would all sit down for dinner. 

“I don’t expect a lot of talking since we’ll be hunting but you two need to figure your stuff out,” Bad said, as he slung his own bag over his shoulder. 

George just nodded and then glanced at Dream as if he was looking for a response. Dream also nodded and picked up his bow from the porch steps. 

“You and Sap are taking the oak forest, right?” Dream asked.

Sapnap gave a thumbs up, Bad rolled his eyes as the question was directed to him. Dream glanced at George, half expecting a sudden refusal of the assignment. When one didn’t arrive, they all walked down the porch, through the gate, then split in their respective directions. 

➴

The walk to the Birch forest was pretty quiet, since it was a hunting trip after all. The sun was just starting to appear and cast its golden rays against the boy’s frames. George had pulled his bow out and kept an arrow ready just in case. Dream led, keeping his gaze sharp on the terrain and trees. The familiar pale color of the trees appeared, sending instant irritation to the back of Dream’s skull when he’d missed that cow. That wouldn’t happen again. 

“I have a blind nearby.” Dream whispered.

“Sounds good.” George replied, his voice low. 

Both men weaved through the black and white patterned trees, stepping on the damp moss clumps. The deeper they went into the woods, the more plants and life appeared. A towhee screeched at the men as they came too close to the tiny white speckled rust-bellied bird. Dream halted, which made George stiffen. Dream stepped to the side a bit, avoiding a large clump of ferns. George raised a brow as he noticed a nest with four tiny white speckled eggs under a fern Dream had almost stepped on. Dream looked back and smiled a little. 

“They get very angry when you threaten their nests.” 

George couldn’t help but smile at that, he really was very considerate sometimes. Dream kept ahead, watching for the broken branches that led to his blind. He’d definitely have to touch it up since it was semi-messed up last time. He saw the pathway in his mind, and walked a tad faster, making George a bit anxious. 

They arrived at the blind, where Dream set his bag down. George was scanning the woodland, unsure of what to do. He’d only hunted with Dream once before, and he had a strict way of doing so. Dream gestured for George to sit while he crouched next to the edge of the blind, watching. George looked at him, and Dream could feel the gaze tearing him apart. It made his chest tight. It wasn’t a specific emotion, just one he severely disliked. 

“There’s not much eaten here, may not be as populated as it was a couple weeks ago.” Dream whispered, trying to diminish the silence.

All George did was nod. It made something twinge in his chest, how George just wouldn’t say anything. 

“What did you mean that night?” Dream asked, without thinking. He froze as he said it in a normal voice, not even close to a whisper. George was staring at him, suddenly looking so much smaller than he did seconds before. 

“W-what?” He asked.

Dream took a scan around the clearing, seeing the familiar white three petals of a Trillium. His stomach jumped at the sight. 

“You remember what I used to be.” 

George’s shoulders rolled inward a little.

“Are we really doing this right now?” George asked.

Dream furrowed his brow, and looked away from him. 

“Yes.” 

George shifted, and exhaled.

“Dream, you were once an entity. Something that was rumored to be fake, just to scare other groups. But you are real, very real. A man who held an axe to my throat-“ he paused as he touched his neck, his forehead started beading with sweat. “You were a monster. A living and breathing monster.” 

“I’m not-“ Dream started.

“You aren’t anymore. Maybe you never were, but every time you defend that  _ pig _ , it reminds me of that night and that god awful mask.” 

Dream stared at George, who was looking at the ground, completely avoiding his gaze. 

“I get that you two were like partners or whatever but what do Sapnap, Bad, and I have to do to get to his status?” 

Dream felt hollow. George’s words struck him, making his breathing shallow and the air feel thick. George was looking at him now, tears pricking the man’s eyes. 

“ Clay..?”

Dream’s jaw burned, his face heating slightly. 

“Techno...He was all I had, and I wasn’t ever to the level he wanted me to be. I wasn’t the most adequate or skilled partner. I-“

Silence stood, as Dream closed his eyes and inhaled.

“But he believed in me. In a way no one else did before. He made me what I am today, and I owe him too much to comprehend.” 

George scooted closer to Dream, and placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. Dream immediately pulled away, wanting to just leave the situation. So that was it? All of the ignoring and avoiding because no one cared to ask? Dream scrambled a little to stand. George stood as well, but Dream backed away, a birch tree brushing against his back. 

“We believe in you too, Clay. It hurts to know that you didn’t realize that.” 

Dream felt cornered for the first time in a long time. This was worse than sitting in a shack with a zombie running its cold fingers on the rough wood. This was something he’d hope to never come up again, it’d been a year. It’d been a whole fucking year. There was another segment of quiet as the two men just breathed, George just tried to catch Dream’s eye. He walked forward, being cautious as the taller man just stared past him. His eyes softened as he reached up and held Dream’s jaw with his hands. Dream flinched and made eye contact, confused. George pulled the man’s face downward, so he could press his forehead against Dream’s. 

“I’m sorry if I’m crossing boundaries, I know you don’t like being touched. I just figured you needed it.” George whispered. 

Dream was shaking a little as he tried processing the situation. A stick popped, and both men whipped their heads towards the sound. A doe stood in the moss, her shoulder’s shaking and her ears swiveling at them. Her eyes were dark, she was so close that Dream could see the white whiskers coming from her snout. She blinked, before becoming spooked and whisking through the trees. George watched her fade away, then looked at Dream before stepping back. 

“Maybe a different hunting spot would be better.” 

He grabbed both of their bags off the ground before sighing. 

“It’s fair you defend him, thank you for telling me.” 


	7. The Birch Forest Pt2

There were a few beats of silence as Dream processed his and George’s interaction. His ears were quietly ringing. Almost the same sound that he’d heard after losing the duel to Techno. He wanted to thank George but was also frozen with shock. George was staring in the direction the doe disappeared, shifting both bags in his hands. He was giving time for Dream to process. It was common for him to need space after some physical attention, which all the boys learned quickly after Bad hugged him one time. It was PTSD for sure, which is what Sapnap had explained after Dream went to bed. The fire had danced on all of their hardened expressions. This was only a couple of months into taking Dream in, and it was a big adjustment. If it wasn’t for George’s interest in the blonde man, he would have been voted to not stay with them. Dream eventually calmed down and started going deeper into the woods. He stopped next to George and grabbed his bag, giving him a nod before walking ahead of him. George was partially disappointed in the lack of speaking, but let it roll off his back and followed after Dream.

Dream became focused on finding something to hunt. It was a good distraction. He wasn’t trying to avoid talking to George, just trying to regain his composure after almost having a breakdown. He focused on the mossy forest floor and the more and more clumps of Trilliums speckling the green ground. They kept catching his attention, over and over again. George was walking silently behind him, so Dream halted with no warning.

“Trilliums.”

A small breath escaped the brunette. He didn’t say anything, he stared at the back of Dream’s head.

“George?” He said again.

“What about them?” George finally said.

Dream turned, making eye contact. “You mentioned them in the shack that night. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since.”

“What? I never-“

“You were asleep.”

George sighed and looked at the small bunches of the white flowers scattered near their feet. Dream and George stood in a tense silence again. This was potentially dangerous to both of them and their friendship. Dream felt regret plummet into his stomach, thinking he’d struck a nerve in the brunette man. 

“George..?”

George bent down and picked one of the flowers, making Dream shift the bag on his shoulder uncomfortably. 

“They’re one of the only flowers I can see  _ normally _ ,” George responded quietly, twisting the flower’s stem between his fingers. “And they remind me of you.”

Dream raised his brows in confusion. That didn’t even make any sense. George turned to face Dream, the flower spinning delicately in his lean hands.

“When you came to us, you were worn and stained with blood. Trilliums start out a red or maroon color, then grow into an elegant white. It sheds its color to become something more serene and gorgeous. Just like you did after being with us.” 

Dream swallowed as his stomach churned with an emptiness. Why were George’s words hooking into him so deeply? His limbs buzzed with a nerve feeling, making him feel like he needed to shake his skin out. There was such a heavy silence after George’s words, and the brunette accepted it. He was going to let Dream process the information, sometimes other things would get in the way of his thoughts. 

“It’s okay if it’s a lot, Clay. You don’t have to have a response or think anything of it. We’re just so proud of how far you’ve come... _ I’m  _ so proud of how far you’ve come.” 

Dream let out an exhale, moving his muscles a little trying to shake away the odd feeling. He reached up and touched his own face, feeling overwhelmed slightly. He wanted to thank George, but some part of him wanted to say much more than just that. He didn’t realize how much George and the other boys thought of him as more than some dude they brought into their lives. Dream finally gathered his thoughts a little, ready to have a legitimate heartfelt response before a firework screeched and popped in the distance. Both boys whipped around in the direction of the sound then looked back at each other. Dream’s mouth was agape, and he wanted so desperately to say something but his vocal cords wouldn’t allow him to. George smiled and softened his facial expression.

“We can talk more later, let’s go help Sapnap and Bad before we get our asses beat.” 

Dream nodded, before followed the brunette towards the edge of the forest, stopping his attempt at communication in its tracks. 

➴

When they arrived to Bad and Sap, both boys were irritated to find the two of them had six pheasants lying on the ground at their feet. Both had grins of absolute triumph, George and Dream weren’t as enthused. 

“Pheasants? I thought we agreed fireworks are only for big game kills.” Dream commented, crossing his arms.

“This is close enough, plus, you two weren’t finding anything.”

George’s cheeks filled with subtle color and awkward tension formed between the two again. Sapnap didn’t notice it thankfully and started tying the bird’s feet to his bag. At least they could all walk back together, which was nice every now and again. Bad was doing the same, both men having three birds attached to their bags. All four of them started for home, leaving Dream silent and thinking. George was walking in sync with Bad, talking about trading ideas for the next town trip. Sapnap was in the lead, practically leaving them all in the dust. Dream tagged in the back, his head feeling achy. He was grateful for them. He really did care for the three boys and it felt so heartwarming to know they were proud of him and cared for him equally. It was always something he worried about, doing one slip up and then kicking him out of their group. That’s what being close with Techno did to you. George was different, especially after the forest conversations. It was different now, but Dream couldn’t place it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other dnf story “Fallen Haven” I am super proud of the plot and writing in that one! It’d be lit if you checked it out :D


End file.
